Four Swords  : Death Of A Hero
by SirWilliamOfE
Summary: the evil Gufuu/Vaati has kidnapped the shrine maidens again. more depth than the manga/game different plot however.mostly shadow's journey to save the four links, through worlds, time will be rated M for lemons of varying sections  yaoi yuri normal poss.
1. Prologue: Four Sword Origins

the legend of

Zelda

**Four Swords+ The Death of a Hero**

Timeline/dimensional placement:

Prologue-post FSA (and the Manga) / Realm of Four Sword

Main story: post FSA / Hyrule

Flashbacks: time / place stated in flash back

**Prologue: Four Sword origins**

Within the four sword there is an unknown realm that holds the other links spirits when the four sword isn't drawn. Where Red, Blue and Vio live when Green isn't around to lead them into battle, where they live semi-normal lives. After Green put the four sword back in its pedestal sealing Vaati inside again the other links continued their lives here.

"This book is so cool!" Vio says as he reads his book in the shade of a tree.

"C'mon Vio lets play like tag or something this is boring." Blue tells Vio from the other side of the tree.

"Go play with Red then. I like this book."

"No **way!** Vi, Red Creeps me out and ... Haven't you read that book at least three times already?" Blue asks.

"No I haven't and I can't actually. This book only has everything the holder needs to know and yet it never gets any heavier."

"Oh spare me the lecture and play tag with me Vi." Blue retorts.

"Fine but Red has to play too." Vio says giving up, stashing his book in his cap.

"..." [Blue]

Vio and Blue go off looking for Red. When they eventually find Red in the cave on top of the hill Blue and Vio are completely tired out from looking for Red.

"Why are you guys so tired out?" Red asks.

"We..." *gasp* "spent the..." *gasp* "whole day..." *gasp* "looking for you." *GASP* Vio pants out of breath.

"Were have..." *gasp* "you been?..." *gasp* Blue only manages to get out before collapsing from exhaustion.

"I've been here this whole time." Red responds.

"Figures. The place we look last is where we find him."

"Why didn't **you **look to see where he was in your stupid book. **Vi**" blue mumbles loud enough for Vio to hear.

"I would slap you _**sooo **_hard if I had the strength right now..." Vio States without any Conviction.

"So what did you guys want with me?" red asks.

"Blue wanted to play tag with me and I told him I would but only if you played." Vio says collapsing on top of Blue.

"HEY! Get off me Vi." Blue yells at Vio. Reluctantly Vio rolls over missing the semi-soft Blue 'pillow'.

"But. Let me guess you two are too tired to play tag now?" Red asks.

"Yep." Vio and Blue say and then they fall into a deep deep sleep.

_Awwww. They look so cute especially since Vi is using Blue as a pillow. _ Red thinks sweetly.

And hearing their snores Red falls asleep against the cave wall.

**Vio's Dream**

In the Sky-tall Tower Vio and the other Links were battling Gufuu and losing badly "_with the help of the dark mirror Gufuu is unstoppable we need to destroy it!" _Elsewhere Shadow Link is climbing the stairs to the Mirror Chamber where the dark Mirror is kept. He stands in front of it holding a hammer in his hands. He raises the hammer ready to strike when a dark hand comes out of the mirror and catches Shadow off guard he drops the hammer and it falls on top of his head knocking him unconscious. He slumps against the mirror and it falls over shattering into a million pieces rendering Gufuu and Himself powerless. Back at the battle Gufuu screams in agony as his dark magic supply is cut off.

_"We need to attack him NOW!" _ Green yells and they all attack Gufuu in his eye.

As Gufuu withers away a low moan is heard coming from elsewhere in the tower.

Vio gasps and says "_Shadow!_" With great concern in his voice.

As the Links run to the Mirror Chamber they spot Shadow crawling towards them.

"_Shadow!" _Vio yells

"_..." _(Shadow)

"_We have to help him!" _Vio says with concern in his voice.

_"No. Don't bother I'm beyond help now..." _Shadow says as he disappears into the light.

**Blue's Dream**

_Why am I even here I don't even like Ruleta. _Blue is wading through the waters of Zora River towards one of the Zora Princesses Ruleta, who is beckoning towards him and as just he stops in front of her the water gets deep and swallows him up and he sinks through the waters of Zora River. _Oh crap I just remembered I can't swim. _

_"Aaaaahhhh!" _ As Blue Screams he releases his last breath and his lungs fill with water.

_No I don't want to die here not now I haven't even saved Princess Zelda only Vio and Green have. _Suddenlythe dream shifts to him Vio, Red and Green were going about the land of Hyrule only **He **was the leader not that sorry excuse Green.

**Red's Dream**

Red is lost in a forest. _Where am I this seems so familiar like I have been here before and yet I can't have been this looks nothing like the forests around town. _Red walks forward without much hope of getting out. _Arrgh I want out of here __**NOW**__! Wait what is that? _Red spots a tree stump with a crack in it. _This looks sooooo familiar arrgh I don't know what this is but I do somewhere in my mind. _Red climbs on top of the stump and starts to shrink. _Aaaaahhhh I'm shrinking. _

Red wakes up shaken from starting to shrink. Groaning from the pain from sleeping against a stone wall Red gets up and goes over to see Vio and Blue who are still sleeping. The sun has just started to rise and Red stares at its beauty. A loud whistle escapes Red's lips waking the others from their dreams.

"Arrgh." Blue grunts shoving Vio's head off of him.

"Owww." Vio states his pain from the sharp rock that his head hit.

"Well. That's what you get for using me as a **pillow!**" Blue Retorts.

"Guys look." Red says pointing at the sunrise.

"Wow." Vio states in awe

"Yeah." Blue agrees.

A couple of minutes later after the sunrise had concluded, Red breaks the moment by saying:

"Well I guess we should head back to town. Everyone must be wondering where we are by now."

"Damn you Red!" Blue and Vio angrily say at the same time.

"But Red's right Blue we should go back to town." Vio says agreeing with Red.

"Fine." Blue says obviously miffed.

And with that they Red, Vio and Blue walk back into town. Wondering what adventures today holds.


	2. Chapter 1:Welcome To Hyrule Castle

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hyrule Castle**

Within a cottage on the outskirts of a forest a boy is sleeping in a bed, dreaming about something, probably Princess Zelda because this boy is Link. A voice interrupts Link's dream, this voice is of his father.

"Link Get up, don't you want to see the sunrise?"

Link Yawns and says. "Okay Dad! I'll be down in a second!"

Considerably more than a second later link appears beside his father and they watch the sun rise together.

"Isn't that beautiful son?" Link' father asks.

"Yeah, dad." link answers.

As they walk inside to eat breakfast Link's father asks.

"Do you know what day it is Link?"

"Ummm... **To**-day?" Link says.

Link's father ruffles Link's hair and chuckles then he says: "No son. Today is the day of the 'Festival of the Four Sword'."

"..." Link looks at his father blankly.

"Oh don't give me that face son. Just because your great-grandfather made that sword and that you had to face Gufuu," _Not to mention a whole crapload of assorted baddies._ "with your three counterparts. Doesn't mean that other people can't celebrate the gift that the Picori created and your great-grandfather helped re-forge."

His father explains.

"I know all this dad you always remind me, like every day." Link explains.

"Yep. But we should still go celebrate." (Link's father)

"..." (Link)

"I overheard some of the other Knights of Hyrule saying that Princess Zelda will be there and that..." Link's father says trying to convince Link to go to the festival

"**OKAY!** We are going right now!" Link interrupts his father.

"Wait you never let me finish. Continuing. And that she wants to go a boy that wears a green tunic and has proven his courage. Any idea who that might be **Link**?" His father finishes.

"Ummm... George?" Link guesses

"**NO! ** **NOT GEORGE. IT'S LINK!**" his father yells

"Oh Link. I hate that guy." Link says.

About a minute passes while Link's father reins in his anger and Link tries to figure out whom this 'Link' person is then suddenly figuring it out he exclaims happily.

"**PRINCESS ZELDA WANTS TO GO TO THE FESTIVAL WITH ME!"**

"Correct" _About time. _His father says

Just then someone knocks on the door and says in a very royal voice.

"The Princess of Hyrule requests Master Link to accompany her highness to the festival."

Link rushes to the door and swings it open with such force that he almost pulls it off its hinges.

"Whoa there son you don't need to break the house." links father states.

As Link steps outside a man in a black coat someone obviously a royal adviser or something like that steps in front of him and asks.

"And just who are you? Princess Zelda did not ask for some ragamuffin stable boy."

"**Hey I'm Link!**" Link yells at the adviser person.

"Do not kid yourself boy it only makes you appear even idiotic than you already are."

"**But I AM Link!**" Link says angrily.

"Stop lying it is not a good habit to get into. Now go get your brother Link for me, boy."

"But..." Says Link giving up

Just then a girl wearing a pink dress walks up behind the advisor and smiles at Link.

"Zelda..." link starts but gets slapped across the face by the advisor.

"How dare to speak to the princess that way, boy!" having looked around to see the Princess.

"Gaston that **Boy **you just slapped across the face **IS **Link!"

"Oh Princess I am very sorry" Gaston says bowing shamefully.

"Link are you okay?" Zelda asks turning to Link who isn't there.

"Where did he go?"

"Your highness..." Gaston starts

"YOU shut up. You probably made him cry, you pompous idiot."

And with that she slaps Gaston across the face and walks into Link's House.

"Where is Link?" Zelda asks Link's Father.

"Upstairs." he replies

As Zelda walks upstairs she starts to hear sobs coming from one of the rooms at the far end of the house. As she walks to the end of the hall she spots Link or rather his cap hanging off of the bedpost in on the rooms. It is also the room where the sobs are coming from.

"Link?" Zelda asks.

*sob* "What?" *sniffle* Link gets out in between is crying

"Will you come to the festival with me Link?" Zelda says walking into links room sitting down beside him and giving him a hug.

*Sniff* link wipes his nose and says. "Sure **Princess** Zelda."

"Very well my courageous knight you may accompany me to the festival." Zelda says in a royal tone.

Link and Zelda laugh and make their way to the fair holding hands.

At the Festival Link and Zelda are at a booth that has a game where you try to get rings in a bottle and it appears that the princess has just won

"CONGRATULATIONS! Princess you have just won the grand prize your choices are:

A piece of Heart;

A Mirror Shield;

A Joy Pendant;

Or:

A Thousand Rupees.

Which one will you pick Princess?" The merchant asks

"Ummm I'll pick... This." Princess Zelda picks up the Shield and hands it to Link.

"Here you go **Royal Knight Link**. Teehee. Now you can protect me from the peasants. And I can fix my makeup if need be."

"Thanks **Princess**." Link says beaming.

"Are you sure Princess? Wouldn't you rather have the jewelry or the Rupees?" the merchant asks.

"No thanks. My **Knight** needs a shield anyways." Zelda replies.

And with that Link and the Princess walk off to try something else or so Link thought. Zelda pulls Link behind a stone pillar and says.

"Link come with me, I have something I want you to see."

"What?" Link asks.

"It's a surprise!"

"Awwww." Link says.

And with that Zelda leads Link towards Hyrule Castle.

"Where are we going?" Link asks Zelda.

"To the Sanctuary of the Four Sword."

"Why?" link asks.

"You'll see." Zelda says mystically.


	3. Pt 1:The Fifth of One Ch2:A Dark Truth

**Part One: The Fifth Of One**

**Chapter 2: A Dark Truth**

Zelda leads Link around Hyrule Castle to the shrine where the Four Sword is kept.

"What's so special about today that you brought me here for? I've been here hundreds of times before with my father" Link asks

"Well nothing except for the fact that the six maidens and I are going to reinforce the seal on the Four Sword." Zelda replies

"Oh."

"Princess" a voice calls out from nowhere in particular

"Yes?" Zelda calls out in answer.

Then turning to Link she says

"Link, wait here please."

"Green." Link says

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Shall we begin?" the voice calls out.

"Yes we shall." Zelda replies.

Six girls of Zelda's age in varying colors appear surrounding the Four Sword.

"Wow. The Shrine Maidens they're pretty." Link thinks aloud. Then seeing Zelda glance at him adds "Epically the Princess."

Zelda calls out to the Shrine Maidens to lend their powers to her so she can reinforce the seal.

"Maidens lend me your Power to...!"

Suddenly the ground shakes and the four elements disappear and their respective pillars fall over.

"AAAAHHH!" Link yells in fright as a pillar almost crushes him.

A voice emanates from the heavens.

"Hihihi! Good luck trying to seal the sword without the Maidens."

The six Maidens start to float in the air and then a crystal forms around each of them.

"Waaahhh!" the six Maidens Scream in Terror

The Maidens crystal 'cages' change color matching the color of the respective Maiden's dress. Then they disappear, leaving a grey-black haze in the air.

"Zelda!" Link calls out unable to see her through the haze.

"Yes?" Zelda replies.

"What should we do?" Link asks.

Ummm... I don't know Link." Zelda answers.

"Green." Link corrects Zelda.

"Whaaa...?" Zelda says.

"Green. Call me Green." Link {"Ehhemm" Link, Err... Green grunts at me} _**Green**_ states

"What are you thinking about doing?" then seeing Li... **Green**'s expression, says

"No don't let someone else be the hero. Just because all of your ancestors chose to battle evil doesn't mean that you have to do the same!"

"I must!" Green states.

"NO LINK!" Zelda yells commandingly.

"..." (Green)

"Fine." Zelda says giving in. "But don't do anything stupid!"

Link attempts to find the pedestal in the haze. Then realizing that he backed into it turns around, stands, and grasps the Four Sword feeling its power coarse through him. Pulls the sword out and holds it above his head feeling his counterparts appear.

"Oh Green it is soooo good to finally see you again: Red says happily picking Green up in a huge hug.

"Hey Zelda Want to see a **Real **hero..." Blue starts and finishes differently then he wanted to noticing that Green is standing next to her.

"Why did you pull the Four Sword?" Blue asks.

"Well the shrine maidens have been stolen away by someone' Zelda says almost to herself.

"The tales say that Gufuu stole away the six maidens and my great-grandma and you guys saved them all"

"That is the truth Princess," Vio says. "It seems that he has come back to exact his revenge on us all."


	4. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins [Err... Continues]**

The Links set off to Find Gufuu they are heading off towards the edges of the known Hyrule to find the four elements that were used to make the Four Sword due to the fact that the sword has lost its power because the maidens haven't reinforced the Four Swords power seal. The first element that they will go after is the water element it was decided after much debate.

**Much Needed Flashback of 10 Minutes Ago**

At the Four Sword Sanctuary the links are debating what to do first.

"We should just go fight Gufuu right now guys!" Blue says

"No. We need to get the elements." Vio says

"Why?" Blue asks.

"Because we need to..." Vio starts

"Need to get a milk break." Red puts in.

"Oh shut up Red you idiot we haven't even started the adventure yet." Blue yells.

"May I finish?" Vio asks.

With the silence that follows Vio sees that he can finish and he does.

"Because we need to..."

"Get Mi..." Red attempts to add

"Oh Shut up Red." Blue says smacking Red on the back of the head.

"Owww that hurt. Blue." Red says whimpering.

"WILL YOU LET VIO FINISH!" Green yells.

"Thanks. Now as I was saying. We need the elements to make the Four Sword work as it did when it was first drawn three years ago."

"Wha?" Green, Blue and Red say.

"The sword is dull. See" Vio says running the blade along his hand.

"Nothing happened." Green says.

"Ok so we go after the elements then." Blue says.

"But which one do we go after first?" Green asks.

"Fire!" Red says.

"Water!" Blue says taking out his hammer and hitting his palm lightly with it.

"Earth!" Vio states.

"Wi..." Green starts then Blue walks up to him with his hammer held above his head. "Err... Water..."

"Well it's decided then Water it is." Blue says.

"Okay then." Vio says sighing.

The links start to leave when Princess Zelda pulls Green aside and whispers.

"Don't go and get yourself killed **Link.**"

"I won't I'll be back in a month Princess." Green says

"Ok but don't break your promise." Zelda says then kisses him on his cheek.

"Bye Princess!"

**Outside:**

"She kissed you! All I ever got was a sweet glance... and she kissed you!" Blue is asking. Obviously pissed.

"Well of course I **am** the original link." Green says.

"Whatever Blue. We need to go get the water element so deal with it." Vio says.

And back to real time.

Somewhere in one of the forests in Hyrule Red spots something out of the ordinary.

"Hey guys look!" Red says pointing at a err... well a something.

"It's an umm... gimme a sec." Vio attempts then he pulls out his book and sits down on a stump.

"Put that book away Vi it's only an Octorok." Green states smartly.

"But it's like twice the size of a normal one and its purple with like horns or something!" Red says.

"So what? We can still kill it with our items or the Four Sword!" Blue says.

"I don't know..." Vio says quietly.

"Whatever Vio." Blue says charging at the octorok-type-creature.


	5. Chapter 4:A Light in The Shadows

**Chapter 4: A Light in the Shadows**

In the royal chambers of Hyrule Castle Princess Zelda is gazing in the direction of the Four Sword Sanctuary.

"Link. When are you coming back?" Princess Zelda sighs

_It's been three months since he...they left. If...__**When**__ link gets back I will kill him for lying to me._

"Guards! Escort me to the Four Sword Sanctuary but first gather all the glassmakers in Castle Town into the courtyard." The Princess decrees.

Later in the courtyard all the glassmakers have gathered and the princess looks down upon them from the balcony above.

"I have Need of your help." Zelda calls down.

"With what your Highness?" One of them calls out.

"I want you to restore the Dark Mirror." Zelda answers.

Murmurs of disagreement wash through the crowd.

"But why?" another glassmaker yells up.

"I have my reasons."

"Very well your Highness." The first one says agreeing

"Yay. Thank you. My guard will take you to the room where the broken Mirror is." Zelda says happily.

Turning Zelda says to one of her guards.

"Go with them."

And to another.

"Take me to the Sanctuary."

"Yes, your Highness." They say in unison.

On the way to the sanctuary Zelda thinks about the predicament that the Links might be in.

_Oh gods there probably dead._ Shaking her head. _No. I am going to the worst possibility. They are just stuck somewhere. But why is the Triforce of Wisdom pulsing faster on my hand the closer I get to the Sanctuary._

"Princes were here." The guard says.

"Wha...Oh! Ha-ha. Good you will wait here." Zelda says popping out of her thoughts.

"But your Highness that's against the rules." the Guard says.

"So?" Zelda asks.

"Fine you may go alone." The Guard says caving

Zelda walks into the Four Sword Sanctuary and stares in shock as the Links Caps are speared to the pedestal that held the Four Sword not too long ago.

"Oh no!" Zelda says in total shock.

"Hihihi..." The same voice that she heard when the maidens were kidnapped.

"Your friend and his colorful counterparts won't be able to stop me now. Hihihi." the voice says.

"What have you done with them?" Zelda calls out.

And with that the guard rushes into the sanctuary sword drawn ready to defend the Princess.

"Fool," the voice says

"Your guard will not be able to defend you or the Links lives. Hihihi."

"And your attempts to use the Hero's Shadow will not work either. He will die in the light unless... No I will not say anymore. Hihihi."

A long scared silence washes over the Sanctuary for what seems like an eon. Finally the Guard speaks up.

"Princess. What did that voice mean by 'your attempts to use the Hero's Shadow.'?"

"I was going to get Shadow Link to go find the other Links because they are missing." Zelda tells the guard.

"But...He's evil...and he died remember Princess." The Guard states.

"No he's not evil. He sacrificed himself to stop Gufuu by destroying the Dark Mirror. Tell me how that makes him evil?" Zelda asks.

"Well... You have a point there Princess." the guard says agreeing.

"Ok well we can't know until the Mirror is fixed. Let's go back to the Castle." Zelda says.

Zelda and the guard walk back to the Castle to check on the Dark Mirror's reconstruction progress. The Mirror has just been started due to the fact that the workers had to get their tools and they had to look for all the Mirror fragments that were scattered in the Sky-tall Tower's Mirror room.

"About how long will it take to fix the mirror, Teacher?" Zelda asks her tutor.

"By my Calculation about...let's see...about one month, give or take a week." Zelda's Tutor replies.

"Can't you get the workers to go faster? The Links are in trouble. A month may be too long." Zelda asks.

"I'm sorry Princess, but this is as fast as they'll work." Zelda's Tutor replies again.

"Very well Teacher." Zelda sighs.


	6. Chapter 5:The Shadows Of Royalty

**Chapter 5: The Shadows of Royalty**

**Morning**

After three and a half weeks of waiting and checking on the Dark Mirrors Progress, finally it is almost finished.

"Teacher the mirror will be finished today, correct?" Zelda asks enthusiastically.

"You are right Princess, it is almost done. It will be finished at about noon." The Tutor says happily.

"Good. Because I have run out of things to do, I've mended the Link's caps, made like three dresses and commissioned the guards to go find the Link's at least ten times." Zelda says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Just wait a little longer, Princess." The Tutor says.

"Fine, Teacher." Zelda sighs.

**Noon**

The Dark Mirror has been completed finally. There are only two changes to it: The eye symbol at the top of the mirror has been replaced by the Hylian Royal Crest and there are wheels on the bottom so it can be rolled around the castle.

"Yay! Finally The Mirror is complete and ready to be used." Zelda Exclaims happily.

"Yes Princess." The lead Glass maker says to the Princess who is standing beside his and his colleagues labors for a month.

"Very good! Now guards take it to my chambers." Zelda says orderly.

**Night**

_Okay Zelda you can do this you are a royal put your hand on the mirror and call forth Dark Link. _Zelda puts her hand on the mirror and says in a commanding tone:

"Come out of the mirror Hero's shadow!... Huh? Aaahh." Zelda cries out because the mirror has started to glow extremely brightly.

Suddenly the mirrors surface turns to a watery like substance and a dark hand starts to bulge from it. Within a few minutes the person has fully emerged and the mirror returns to a hard shiny surface, however - the person is not Dark Link but a shadow of the princes herself.

"Waa..? Who are you? You're not Shadow Link. You look like me." Zelda exclaims.

"Well of course I'm not Dark Link. The mirror makes a shadowy copy of the person touching it…Duh!" The Dark Zelda says matter of factly.

"Then how was Dark Link uhh… created?" Zelda asks.

"Duh, he fell through the mirror awhile ago, I think it was about a hundred years or so ago." Dark Zelda says.

"Waa… How he's only twelve years old how can he be a hundred?" Zelda asks shocked.

"Dunno… maybe, heroes get immortality from aging?" Dark Zelda comments.

"Well whatever, go and get shadow link from the mirror please."Zelda commands

"what no way! You go and get him I'm not going back in there." Dark Zelda retorts.

"Yes you are. I happen to have a Mirror Shield and a light source so you _will _go in and get him!"

"FINE! GODS! GIVE OVER _PRINCESS_ FINE!" Dark Zelda screams jumping into the mirror.

A few long minutes later Dark Link and Dark Zelda appear out of the Dark Mirror. Dark Link is looking extremely freaked out and tugging at his tunic which is on backwards.

"What happened to you two?" Zelda asks.

"Well First off I was busy trying to fight off three ginormous tektites and then _she _comes in, takes me out then pulls my tunic off tries to touch my balls. Gods she is nutto!" Shadow (A.K.A. Dark Link.) says perturbed.

"You are going right back in the mirror NOW!" Zelda screams at Dark Zelda flashing the light at her.

"FINE!" Dark Zelda Screams back, as she jumps into the mirror and disappears.

"Thanks Zel you saved my balls... Literally." Shadow says fixing his tunic.

"No problem and I know how much you love your balls. *snicker*" Zelda says blushing slightly.

"Yes actually it is a problem, I really owe you one." Shadow says.

"Okay good then, I need you to go rescue the four links they've disappeared." Zelda declares.

"Waa… how well I guess she wouldn't have gotten me out of the mirror otherwise. I mean it's not like she wants to do me or anything. Ok where am I going to start looking? And I also need a shield…'cause Dark Zelda broke it taking my tunic off." Shadow asks.

"Ok here's Greens shield *sniff* I won it for him at the fair right before he… disappeared *sniff*." Zelda says starting to cry.

"There, there Princess." Shadow says hugging Zelda.

A few minutes pass with shadow hugging the crying Zelda, finally she stops crying having felt the soaking wet Shadow.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry Shadow I didn't realize how much I was crying." Zelda says drying her tears on a handkerchief embroidered with the Hylian royal crest.

"No worries Princess." Shadow says cheerily wringing out his tunic and filling up his shoes in the process.

"Please find him… I mean them please Shadow." Zelda says.

"Okay Princess!" Shadow says picking up the mirror shield on his way out.

"Oh Shadow wait!" Zelda calls to him just as he has opened the chamber door.

"What?" Shadow asks turning.

"I almost forgot please take these." Zelda says throwing a sack with the links' caps in it.

"Uhhh…? Thanks I guess." Shadow says leaving.

"I hope he saves them. He **WILL** save them." Zelda says yawning.

"I guess I should go to bed, it's pretty late."Zelda says slipping out of her gown and into her nightdress.

Princess Zelda gets into bed and within seconds falls asleep.

**Zelda's Dream**

The four Links are walking through the woods arguing about something Zelda can't hear them it is as if she is deaf then a big purple octorok appears out of nowhere in front of them. Blue says something drawing his sword Vio says something as he pulls his book out of his hat. Blue continues to attack the octorok as his sword hits it there is a flash of light and the four Links are turned into statues, there is another flash of light and the Links disappear along with the octorok.


End file.
